


Hidden secret of morning

by jajafilm



Category: Criminal Minds, Dead Like Me
Genre: Der Waffle Haus, Jason Gideon is Rube Sofer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is crossover on TV shows Criminal Minds and Dead like me.<br/>Hotch will visit Der Waffle Haus to eat breakfast after a hard sleepless nights spent over the case of kidnapping of girl, whom they just couldn't save, when suddenly it seemed to him that he saw a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden secret of morning

#  Hidden secret of morning

 

Mornings are always to rage, whether you have to give up or not. When man doesn't need get up, that's fine, because in the morning mostly asleep and wakes up in the forenoon, but sometimes man has a nightmare, has headache, or he need to go to the toilet, so he gets up without having a downright obligation, what it is really stupid, but worse still is when he must get up, because he need to go to work. But what do we talk, at the top of this imaginary ladder worst mornings, after all, it is the morning after a sleepless night. But not today, this time I will not tell the story of Mason, although he certainly also doesn't have best morning, it is likely to he now waking up somewhere with a big hangover. No, no, today's story will be about Rube's secrets and man named Aaron Hotchner.

Aaron Hotchner was a man, who was alive. I know that this statement leckomu of you may seem still pretty pointless, but for us, Grim reapers this fact is can't be already clear, especially with regard to people who are around Rub, and you can add to that this morning Aaron Hotchner didn't look very lively. But back to the point. Aaron Hotchner friends nicknamed as “Hotch”, at this time a live middle-aged man, dark-haired with pale skin, impenetrable glance, head of a special team ABU FBI this morning after the sleepless nights, which he spent on the case of a kidnapped girl, who eventually sadly they can't save her, and I had to take her soul, he came to our Der Waffle Haus, for waffle and tea, although in my opinion, it would be better, if he prefer after yesterday gave some the alcohol.

He sat down two tables away from us, and after every five minutes, sometimes after a shorter time he threw a furtive glance for us, out of which I had goosebumps. Is it possible that he saw me? It is possible that he knew that I was at the crime scene and now he isn't there for waffle, but because he follow me? It occurred to me immediately and I swallowed in dry.

“But Rube, this is in 30 minutes, I can't be there in time with this rush hour,” Daisy groaned. Rube uncompromisingly shrugged his shoulders, knowing that Daisy was just making excuses, because at that time she had already order to a manicure.

“Ask Roxy, maybe she will take you in her car with a beacon,” I suggested and yet I was still looking at Aaron Hotchner. Daisy looked desperately at Roxy, but to beg African-American dead policewoman was difficult.

“No, my car and beacon I have from to save lives, not for you to was be able to take the soul and still have manicure,” she said gruffly, put her cop hat on head, took from Rube his yellow card and went for duties. After moments eventually Daisy followed her.

“Where is Mason? Even for him here today is my job!” he asked, when he handed me famous yellow ticket with the place and the name of the deceased, whom I have to take this time.

“I don't know, probably still sleeping,” I replied without interest. “What happens when someone living discovers, what we are? I mean, what we do,” I asked with urgent and constant reminder of an FBI agent two tables away from us.

“Well, it depends on it, who would it be. Why do you ask, what you've done, Rosebud?” Rube was immediately distrustful.

“No... no, I hope not,” I gave him an evasive answer.

“Did you tell it someone?!” I watched as a volcano named Rube again is going to explode.

“No, I don't,” I tried to defend myself.

“So what?!”

“It's just that two tables away is sitting FBI agent, whom I saw yesterday when I took the soul of the little girl. Maybe he saw me and put 2 and 2 together. Definitely he put 2 and 2 together, given that just now got up and headed to our table,” I warned my boss, but agent Hotchner was almost on us. However, he didn't give me his terrifying sight, but gave it to Rub.

“Gideon?” he whispered, and I finally realized that the reason the FBI agent was here, why he follow us and why he finally came to our table, I'm not the reason, but Rube.

“Excuse me?” Rube play uncomprehending, but I knew that he confusion and ineptness only pretending. Ever since I met him, I didn't learn much about my senior Grim reaper, but this feigning I already knew. “I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else,” he continued in his game and I resist the strong urge to sigh loudly.

“Yes, apparently, I'm sorry. You look like my former colleague and friend,” Agent Hotchner nodded.

“Ah, I am Rube,” Rube offering hand to FBI agent and he squeezed it precariously.

“Aaron Hotchner,” He introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you,” Rube smiled and then looked back at me. “Rosebud, you're still here, I thought that if once again you come to work late, you'll get in trouble!”

“Well, so what? What can happen to me, can I die again?” I murmured annoyed. No, of course not, man can't die twice. Well, but on that ultimately mattered. Rube one more menacingly looked at me, so I packed my things and went to work. Oh yeah, and I was almost on the verge of finally revealing something of his past. Oh yeah, and again nothing.


End file.
